Jealousy
by Aurora Ciel
Summary: Angela decides to set Claire up with her socialite friend’s grandson and it’s going to take more than Niki’s inhuman strength for Peter to reel in his jealousy. Peter/Claire


**TITLE: **Jealousy  
**AUTHOR: **Aurora Ciel  
**RATING: **Started out PG-13, progressed to R, now a whopping NC-17  
**CHARACTERS/PAIRING: **Peter/Claire, Nathan, Angela, Heidi, some OC's  
**SUMMARY: **Angela decides to set Claire up with her socialite friend's grandson and it's going to take more than Niki's inhuman strength for Peter to reel in his jealousy.  
**WARNINGS: **Paircest  
**SPOILERS: **Season 1  
**DISCLAIMER: **I only own the OC characters used. Everything else belongs to Tim Kring and NBC.  
**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **I'm a sucker for fancy parties and all those elegant dresses. I loved seeing Peter in a suit and wish they'd shown Claire in a ball gown, we all know she'd be gorgeous. This is just something I would've loved to have seen played out. Also, I had New Year's Eve on my mind.

* * *

"His name is Robert Chambers, he's the son of Andrew and Fiona Chambers," Angela states as she spoons some fresh fruit onto her plate.

It's just like any other Sunday brunch in the Petrelli mansion, except they've moved into the dining room to escape the cold, late-December air. Peter watches as Claire sits perfectly still, looking down at her hands in her lap. He can't tell how she feels about Angela's recent suggestion of a set-up for Nathan's New Year's Eve gala.

"Andrew Chambers?" Nathan leans forward, wiping his hands on his napkin. "As in Andrew Chambers the Supreme Court judge?"

Angela smiles, "The one and only."

Peter can't help but scowl as his mother and brother continue their conversation like Claire isn't even in the room. She doesn't appear to be listening to them as she continues to hide behind the curtain of her golden hair.

Even Heidi seems to have jumped on the bandwagon. "You know Claire," her eyes twinkle as she takes a sip of coffee, "Robert's mother Fiona owns her own fashion line. I bet she'd be willing to let you take a look at some of her latest designs, maybe even model them."

Simon wrinkles his nose. "I thought models had to be tall."

"She's not going to be a model," Nathan snaps, shaking his head. He finally turns to Claire and points his fork at her. "But you _are_ going with Robert Chambers to the gala next week, you hear?"

Claire glances up at Peter and he can't tell if she wants him to say something. Not that he would if she did. He just couldn't. Finally, she sighs and shrugs her shoulders. Pushing her eggs around her plate with her fork, she mumbles, "As long as I can buy a new dress."

- - -

The next day, she asks Peter to accompany her on her shopping trip. He doesn't really want to help her pick out a dress she'll be wearing for another man, but he can't deny those big green eyes of hers. Claire decides if she's going to be forced into this date, she'll pay Nathan back by getting the most expensive dress she can find.

They hit Fifth Avenue. Claire has a look of determination in her eyes that slightly frightens Peter, but he remains at her side. She specifically asked for him to join her and who is he to deny her?

The first three stores are let downs, but Peter can tell that they've finally hit the jackpot by the look in Claire's eyes as they walk into Saks. Within fifteen minutes she has five dresses in her arms and she practically skips her way over to the dressing rooms, a reluctant Peter dragging behind her.

He slumps down into an overstuffed armchair outside the dressing room door. He can hear clothing shuffling and tries not to focus on the idea that Claire is naked right now, a slim door the only thing separating them. Squeezing his eyes shut, Peter leans back into the chair, tries to focus on other things—safe things. Baseball, cheeseburgers, NASA.

"Ready?" he hears from inside the dressing room. He stays silent as the door clicks open and she pokes her head out, almost shyly. Peter can't help but sit up as she emerges in a crimson silk dress.

It's strapless and the back dips down so low he can't help but wonder how the hell it's even staying up still. A small pattern of diamonds and rubies rests between her breasts and he can't help but stare.

She looks almost demure as she spins once slowly and shrugs, "What do you think?"

It takes everything in him to refrain from pushing Claire into that dressing room and ripping that dress off of her tight little body. He knows he should say something, but he can barely manage to keep his jaw from dropping, let alone speak.

Claire giggles at his reaction and moves over to the set of mirrors. "That good, huh?" She turns around and glances at her backside over her shoulder. Peter's fingers tingle to touch the velvety skin of her back.

It's only when she pulls her hair up into her hands that he realizes she's actually considering this dress. He hops out of his seat quickly and steps up behind her. "You know Nathan and my mom will _never_ let you wear that."

Her hair drops down her back again as she turns around to face him. They're practically eye-to-eye from the small step she's on. "I know," she says with a little shrug. "I wouldn't wear this for that stuck-up jerk anyway."

Peter gulps. "Who would you wear it for?"

She wrinkles her nose but doesn't answer, just gives a teasing little smirk. Instead she grabs his hand. If she notices the way it's shaking like a leaf, she doesn't say anything about it.

"You should feel the silk of this dress, Peter. There's nothing like it." Claire pulls his hand up to her collar bone and presses his fingers to her skin. After a moment she moves her hand, leaning into his hand.

Swallowing hard, Peter begins to trail his hand downward. His fingers brush across her soft skin, then trace down her line of cleavage. He passes over the jewels and reaches her taut stomach. Once he gets a bit lower, Claire gasps and presses her lower half against his palm.

"Peter," she whispers quietly. They both remain still, unable to drop eye contact. A woman walks by with several dresses in her arms and they quickly separate, clearing their throats nervously.

"Maybe…maybe this dress isn't a good idea. Not for this gala at least." She grins, quickly pressing her forehead against his for a few seconds. Peter takes a shaky breath and nods his head as she rushes back into her fitting room.

The next three dresses don't do Claire justice—wrong color, wrong shape, wrong material. But the last one she emerges in takes Peter's breath away. It doesn't have the same effect as the red one, but she looks absolutely stunning in it.

It's another silk dress, royal blue this time. Strips of fabric crisscross across her chest into the tight straps that stretch over her shoulders, crossing again in the back. It's low-cut, but not as low as the first one. She looks sexy in the way an eighteen year old should. Claire grins at the look on his face; she can't stop raving about the train on this dress. She's always had a thing for trains.

When she asks his opinion on it, all he can stumble out is how beautiful she looks. Or, at least he hopes that's what he says. Finally, she decides on getting it and Peter can't help but feel relieved that this torture is over.

"Peter?" her voice is muffled through the door. "I can't get the zipper; can you come in and help me?"

Rubbing his hand through his hair, Peter glances around once before slipping into his niece's dressing room. After locking the door he turns around only to be shoved up against one of the dressing room walls. She giggles as their mouths meet and Peter can't help but grin. They pull away for a moment and he shakes his head at her; he should've seen this trap coming.

He playfully narrows his eyes at her before slamming her into another wall. Claire pulls his head back down to hers, opening her hot mouth to let his tongue in. Peter's arms tighten around her slim waist, rubbing the contrasting warmth of her skin and cool silk. He reaches down to hoist the material of the dress up as she links one leg around his hips, opening herself up to him.

Peter brings one hand down to her thigh to hold it up, the other one resting against the wall to support himself. Claire whimpers as she tightens her leg, bringing his hardness into contact with her moist heat. They groan into each other's mouths as Peter grinds into her, the fabric of his pants creating a delicious friction with the thin cotton of her underwear.

Claire bites down on Peter's lower lip and one of her hands slips from his shoulder to grip his flexing bicep. He breaks away from her mouth to press wet kisses down her neck, sucking at the smooth skin. She struggles to contain her cries when he bites down at the juncture of her neck and shoulder.

Just as Peter begins to press into her harder, there is a knock at the door.

"Miss? How are things fitting in there? Everything okay?"

They freeze, holding on to each other as Claire tries to quietly clear her throat. "Uh, yes, everything looks fine. Thank you."

"That man you were with is gone…would you like me to find him for you?" the saleswoman continues in her all-too-perky voice.

Claire rolls her eyes and Peter has to hold in his laughter. "N-No, that's fine. He's just using the bathroom."

They wait a few minutes before stepping apart. Peter turns around while Claire changes back into her clothes. He hears her lightly laughing; she knows he needs some time to calm down before they emerge.

Peter teleports himself into another corner of the store, then walks over to where she is returning her unwanted dresses to a fitting room attendant. After handing over Nathan's credit card, she lets Peter hold the bag for her as she leads the way out of the store.

"Claire?" he asks after she walks a few paces down the sidewalk. "Where are you going?"

He recognizes the mischievous look in her eyes as she nods her head to the left. After looking around, Peter recognizes a Victoria's Secret a few blocks down the street.

Claire winks, tosses her hair behind her shoulder. "Thought you might want me to model a few more things for you."

- - -

"Happy New Year, Peter!" his sister-in-law calls out as she walks into the entryway to greet him. She looks gorgeous in a rich plum colored dress. Heidi pulls him into a tight hug and kisses his cheek.

"Happy New Year, Heidi," he returns, trying to subtly wipe any lipstick off his cheek when she turns away to fix Nathan's tie.

Nathan greets his brother in the same fashion, giving him a loud clap on the back as they hug each other. The boys race up the stairs with chocolate smeared on their faces and bags of junk food in their hands; Peter tries to hold in his laughter as Heidi follows after them with a roll of the eyes, while Nathan helps Angela with her coat.

The nanny, a twenty-something college coed named Stacy (or was it Tracy? Lacey?), trudges after them but stops when she spots him. Peter quickly slips into the den, hoping she won't choose to follow after.

Unfortunately for him, she does.

"Hi, Peter," she whispers in what she must think is a sultry voice. He pretends to be looking for a book on one of the wooden shelves, waits a few more seconds before turning around to face her.

"Oh hey there." He still can't remember her name, but doesn't really care—he's already counting the seconds until she leaves.

"Are you having a good New Year's?" she continues, not-too-subtly sidling up next to him.

"Uh, yeah," he scratches the back of his head, crossing the room to look out the window. Just how long does this girl plan on following him around? She's been Nathan's nanny since the beginning of summer, met Peter in late August and somehow decided she was in love with him. And truthfully he wouldn't have even noticed her if it weren't for the thoughts she projects every time she sees him.

Peter silently curses. Just thinking about that instantly causes her thoughts to flood into his mind: _God he's so hot. I just want to lick him all over. I bet he's an amazing fucker. I wonder what he looks like shirtless—no, naked. I bet he has a HUGE dick. God I want to fuck him. Look at me Peter. Fuck me. Throw me against the wall and tear off my—_

He shakes his head, hoping to give his brain the Etch-A-Sketch treatment and erase her disturbing thoughts. "Um, shouldn't you be with the boys?"

Stacy/Tracy/Lacey gives a little giggle, "Oh, yeah. I just wanted to come talk to you for a bit. Say hi. You know." _Fuck me._

He can hear his family out in the foyer, "Oh Claire, you look lovely." Peter catches a glimpse of his brother's face and he looks proud of Claire. Giving the nanny one last nod, he makes his way to the staircase to get a glimpse of the golden goddess himself.

Claire carefully walks down the staircase, unable to contain her grin as her family adorns her with compliments. Her blonde curls are pinned up on top of her head. She looks perfect in this dress, strappy heels on her small feet. The blue silk clings to every part of her body and its color emphasizes her golden skin tone. Claire's eyes flick to something behind him and he knows what she's seeing before he even has to turn around.

She smoothes her dress as she reaches the floor, smiles tightly, "Oh, hello, Casey." Casey! That's her name. Well, at least he was close.

Casey gives just as tight a smile, "Hi Claire. You look…nice."

Peter's eyes flicker back and forth between the two young women on either side of him. They've never gotten along as long as they've known each other. He vaguely suspects it's because Claire caught Casey throwing herself at him once. And who knows? Maybe Casey has caught on to this thing between him and Claire—he sure as hell hopes she hasn't. Or if she has, that she won't out them, at least.

Claire's eyes narrow and she clenches her jaw. They have this unspoken contest between them—Casey likes to throw the fact that she can openly flirt with Peter in Claire's face, while Claire returns the favor by showing Casey just how whipped she has Peter. He's pretty sure they both know the one he favors but he can tell the contest is back on as she asks him to help her with her coat, pulling him away towards the closet at the far end of the foyer. He can just picture the scowl on Casey's face.

Claire has a look of victory on her face, but he can see the blatant jealousy in her eyes. It's all he can do not to wrap his arms around her and tell her how beautiful he thinks she is in front of Casey, to prove to both of them once and for all just who it is that has his heart. He wills her with his eyes to get the message and she seems to as she visibly relaxes.

The doorbell rings and they turn towards the front door, slightly surprised. Angela and Nathan can barely contain their grins as Heidi opens the door to reveal a tall boy who looks like he just walked out of an Abercrombie & Fitch ad. He has light brown hair that's spiked up in the front and he's decked out in the latest designer tux. Peter's jaw instantly clenches as the kid strolls into the house like he owns the place.

"I'm Rob Chambers," he says with a toothpaste ad grin. "I'm here to pick up Claire?"

"Of course," Nathan answers, stepping forward to shake his hand. "Nathan Petrelli, I'm Claire's father."

This kid has obviously had his share of politicos in his life. He knows exactly how to smile and shake hands with Nathan, telling him _how nice_ it is to finally meet him. Nathan introduces the kid to the rest of the family: Heidi gives a maternal smile, Angela plays friendly grandmother, Peter makes sure to squeeze the crap out of the kid's hand so he has to subtly shake it to get rid of the pain.

Then his eyes land on Claire and all hell breaks loose.

At least, in Peter's mind, it does.

"Hi, I'm Claire," she says politely and steps forward to shake his hand. Peter hates the way this Rob kid kisses her hand, has no shame in letting his eyes rake up and down her gorgeous form.

"Nice to meet you." He offers a flirty grin and tells her she looks great before suggesting they leave for the gala.

"Happy New Year, everyone!" Rob calls out before shutting the door behind them. Peter scowls as everyone else rushes to the windows to watch them. Heidi coos as he opens the limo door for her and Nathan goes off on a rant about how the two make such a great match and they really should get together with his family and blah blah blah. All Peter can care about is the way that kid looked at Claire and what he'll do to him if he so much as lays a hand on her.

He catches Nathan looking at him. "What?" he snaps, hating how he has to hide his jealousy.

The eldest Petrelli son shrugs one shoulder, "I was just thinking, isn't it about time you settled down?"

And it's all Peter can do to not tear his brother to shreds.

- - -

They've been at the party for a few hours. Peter's had about seven offers to dance, but he turns them all down. He can barely stand right now, let alone dance. He can't keep his eyes off them, just waiting for that kid's hand to slip so he can call foul.

Unfortunately for him, Rob Chambers is an absolute gentleman.

Dammit.

Peter stands over at one of the tables, hoping people will just assume he's scowling cause he's bored. He makes sure his eyes never rest on her for too long, as that will give him away. He barely even notices when his brother walks up to him.

Downing his glass of scotch, "Peter, Amanda James has been eyeing you all night. Go ask her to dance."

He doesn't even acknowledge his brother's _stupid_ suggestion, continues ignoring the young supermodel who has indeed been staring at him since she got there. He scoffs—supermodel or not, she's definitely no Claire Bennet.

Peter quickly finishes his glass of champagne and slams the glass down on a table before heading off to the bar for something stronger. Nathan calls out after him, obviously confused, but he doesn't care.

The line to the bar takes nearly twenty minutes before he's almost there. He jumps when he feels a small hand on his shoulder. Doesn't even have to turn around to know who it is.

"Enjoying the party, Uncle Peter?" she says with a slightly unnecessary volume. But he knows it's just to be safe. Remembering to stay completely platonic, he smiles down at his niece.

"Yeah I guess. How about you kiddo?" They both try not to wince at the ridiculousness of this conversation as they continue to talk about the hotel they're in and the music and the food.

They finally get their drinks and slowly walk over to a quieter section of the hall. There are so many things he wants to tell her tonight. Most of all, he wants to kiss her. He wants to kiss her in front of all these people. His eyes fall back on her date, Rob Chambers, and he feels a scowl set in.

A soft hand sliding into his pulls him out of his thoughts as he looks into Claire's gorgeous emerald eyes. _I love you, always. You know that right?_

He nods his head, wishes he could tell her the same. Instead, he holds her gaze and he knows that she understands.

A few hours later, he hears Claire telling Nathan she was invited to spend the night at a friend's house.

"Fine," her father finally agrees. He looks around the ballroom. "Now we'll just have to find someone to get you a ride—"

"I'll take her, Nathan," Peter offers, stepping in quickly.

"Are you sure?"

He nods enthusiastically. "I was just about to call a cab myself, I'm pretty tired."

Nathan frowns, "But…it's New Year's Eve. It's not even eleven yet! Do you really want to be alone when the clock strikes twelve?"

"Honestly Nathan, I've had twenty-seven other New Year's Eves. Missing one won't matter," he insists.

"Fine," Nathan gives in with a sigh. "Claire, go get your…" he turns to see his daughter already rushing off to the coat check, "…coat."

- - -

Peter doesn't even bother with calling a cab. It's faster to teleport; they're going to the same place, anyway. He turns on the lights of his apartment and takes Claire's coat from her.

He sets his suit jacket and tie on his dresser before stepping into his bathroom, where Claire is standing in front of the mirror, taking her hair out of its complex up do.

"You looked gorgeous tonight," he murmurs and their eyes meet through the reflection of the mirror. A slight blush crawls up her neck to her cheeks as she thanks him, finally shaking her curls loose.

She turns to him, a new emotion in her eyes as a smirk crawls up her face. "And you," she says, pushing him out of the bathroom, "looked good enough to eat."

Before Peter can even think of a reply to that comment, Claire has her arms around his neck and pulls his head down to hers. Their mouths meet in a flurry as limbs fly. His hands grapple with the zip and straps of her dress for a moment before it drops to the floor. Neither of them pay it any attention as she leaps up, securing her legs around his waist. Their mouths meet over and over again, all teeth and tongues and lips.

"Peter," she groans out. Tiny hands slide down past his neck and shoulders to reach the buttons of his white shirt, hastily undoing them as Peter walks them toward his bed. Once she's nestled in his pillows, he yanks the shirt from his slacks and tosses it to the ground, practically pouncing on her.

His eyebrows rise at the bra she's wearing—it's black and lacy and strapless and opens in the front. His long fingers easily release the clasp, freeing her firm breasts. Claire whimpers as he massages them with both hands. She fumbles with his belt buckle, yanks it out of the loops so quickly she accidentally whips his side with it. The loud thwack echoes in the otherwise silent apartment and they look at each other for a second, each instantly thinking the same thing. But kinks can wait, right now all they want is for him to be inside her.

The slight throbbing in his side from the makeshift whip goes away as Claire's regeneration kicks in, but already they've forgotten about it as Peter's pants are being shoved off of his legs. Claire cries out when his lips find a pert nipple, his tongue swirls around it and he tugs at it lightly with his teeth. She presses his head closer to her chest, arching up into his mouth, yanks on his hair almost painfully.

He places a wet kiss between her breasts. "God Claire…"

Her hand slips under the waistband of his boxers, reaching for his hardness. Peter lets out a low groan as she begins stroking him; she tightens her grip when he thrusts into her hand. A few minutes later and he realizes this is all going to end before it even begins. Brushing her sinful hands aside, he yanks her underwear down her toned legs—if you could even call it that, it's barely even a scrap of material and a few strings.

Peter slides back up her body to shove his tongue into her mouth at the same time he pushes two fingers into her. With the double stimulation, she lets out a throaty moan. Her eyelids flutter as she sucks on his tongue. Claire's hips begin to rock with his hand. She claws at his back when he feels her inner muscles start to tighten around his fingers, so he presses his thumb into her clit and it's her undoing.

A high pitched keening emerges from her throat as Claire tosses her head back, her mouth open in a perfect 'O'. She digs her nails into Peter's skin, only releasing the pressure once she is finally done.

They're both panting as Peter leans forward to give her a soft kiss before nestling between her legs. The soles of Claire's feet are pressed against the mattress so her knees bend upwards, opening her up even more to Peter as he guides his tip to her slick opening. They both cry out as his firm cock strokes against her inner walls, still sensitive from her previous orgasm.

When their hips meet, Claire bites down on his bottom lip, tugging it between her teeth and giving it a hard suck as he pulls back, only to thrust in once again. They quickly find a pace, each meeting each other's thrust with another. The only sounds in the bedroom are the creaking of the bed and their harsh pants.

She groans out his name at a particular thrust; clenches her muscles as pay back. Soon they've developed a rhythm—her clenching him as he pulls back, him slamming into her with all his strength in response. With their regenerative abilities, they both can take it. Peter can see in her eyes when she's nearing climax, can feel it in the way she begins to tremble around him. He slides a hand down between them to finger her clit.

"Peter," she moans out, one hand buried in his thick hair and the other clutching at his bicep.

His jaw clenches and he can feel that he's almost there, too. "Claire," he replies through gritted teeth and they continue back and forth like this, barely able to say the other's name as they come closer and closer to ecstasy.

Finally Claire's core trembles and she cries out, shouting his name as her head falls back against the pillow and her thighs clench around his hips. A few quick thrusts later and Peter follows her, grunting her name as he presses his face into her hair and slams into her heat.

They lay there in silence for a few moments, trying to catch their breath and calm their racing hearts. Claire's little body shakes in the aftermath and Peter just pulls her closer, pressing light kisses up and down her neck. After several minutes, he slips out of her and rolls onto his back. With a content yawn, she follows him, cuddling up on his chest. Peter runs his hand up and down her spine as he stares up at the ceiling.

In the distance, they can hear the familiar _"Five…four…three…two…one…HAPPY NEW YEAR!" _outside. Claire tilts her head up a bit and looks up at the clock on his bedside table. Sure enough, the red digits switch from 11:59 to 12:00.

With a giggle, she looks up at him and whispers, "Have you ever heard of that tradition to kiss at midnight on New Year's Eve?"

Peter smirks, pulling her head towards his to give her a languorous kiss, their tongues slowly brushing against each other. When they finally pull back, he his eyes are full of emotion and he says, "Happy New Year, Claire. I love you."

She presses a quick kiss to his lips as she hoists herself up so she's lying completely on his torso, their legs intertwined. "I love you too." Peter's hands slide up to her back and they kiss once more before Claire lays her head on his muscled chest, content to listen to his heartbeat.

They close their eyes and all is quiet for a few minutes, aside from the loud cheering and music outside on the streets of New York City. But right now, they're just in their little Peter-Claire world, where nothing can touch them.

"Oh and Peter?" Claire murmurs, sleep evident in her voice.

"Hm?" He keeps his eyes closed as he continues stroking her long hair.

"You don't need to worry about Rob Chambers."

Peter's eyes snap open and his jaw clenches as he tightens his grip on her. "I know that." He scowls when he hears her giggle. She begins to trace her finger along one of his pecs, fingering his nipple lightly until he takes a shaky breath between gritted teeth.

"I think it's cute that you're jealous," she admits, placing a reverent kiss to his skin. "But you should know that I'll always be yours. I swear."

He nods, tries to forget about that stupid Chambers kid. "I guess it's stupid to be jealous. We both know we're meant for each other."

Claire lifts her head and grins, she can't help but give him another long kiss that leaves them both breathless. She sets her head back down on Peter's chest and one of his hands slides up to take her own as it rests over his heart. Peter is just about to drift to sleep when Claire's voice interrupts the silence again.

"But still. That Amanda James sure was staring at you a lot tonight…"

_**Fin**_

* * *

**A/N: **Well that sure was a lot longer than expected. I'm not very good with one-shots…what can I say? I'm a very plot-driven writer. Anyway, this didn't really turn out at all the way I thought it would, but I'm still pleased with it. (Oh, the Chambers family are fictional characters and not in any way affiliated with the United States Supreme Court…and neither am I).

Anyway, I'd love some feedback. Hopefully I'll have another post soon. This break from Heroes is seriously KILLING me.

Happy New Year everyone! Be safe and have fun!!


End file.
